horridhenryfandomcom-20200213-history
Horrid Henry Knows It All
Horrid Henry Knows It All is the second episode of Series 4. Synopsis Henry is determined that nothing is going to stop him from getting his hands on some Killer Boy Rats tickets. Plot At breakfast time, Mum was looking through in the fridge and Peter was listening to the radio when Henry comes in and changes to a different music, Thrash Hornets, then Peter told the words are the other way around and he replied "Who asked you?" Mum asked Henry if he knows where her mobile phone is and he said "No!" and Peter thinks he doesn't know anything this morning, Henry said he does, As Henry pours a lot of cereal into his bowl, the woman on the radio says "And if you want to win tickets, you know what you have to do, all you know it all." Henry hears you can win tickets to the Killer Boy Rats, Peter thinks he should know, Henry asked what's that meant to mean, Henry turns up the volume but Mum turns it down. The woman says two tickets to your favourite band ever. Peter asked Henry if he knows everything and Henry says he knows he's going to win those tickets, then Mum turns off the radio and finds her mobile phone, Henry says "But Mum-" But Mum said "N-O spells No" missing Henry's chances to listen and Mum told him he'll be late for school, Peter said something else he doesn't know, Henry asked about his breakfast and Peter thinks he should know the answer to that too making Henry groan. At school, Henry tells Ralph and Al that he's getting those tickets by getting Peter to teach him, Moody Margaret was hiding behind the plant and says those tickets are hers and cackles evilly. Peter tries to teach Henry but he keeps call it a Bogey Bettle and Peter told him it's a Bogusem Beetlearius. Henry calls Peter a Bogusem wormicus and Mum comes in and tells Henry not to be horrid and Peter closes his book so Henry asked him if he could borrow one of his books and Peter said as long as you put them in SCACS standing for Size Color Alphabetical Classification System since not everyone knows that. At school, Henry reads all the books and Al asked him to come out to play but he's learning then Brainy Brian shows up and telling him there are other ways giving him an idea but Margaret told him that she got to him first, she lend him her old mobile phone, Brian gives Henry a note and whispered "It's the website we'll be using" Henry smiles. That night, Henry waited and the doorbell rings and Rude Ralph arrives, Henry quickly pulls him into the living room and told him that he's doing the competition but he doesn't know and Henry says that they can use the computer to help them. The woman on the radio begin the countdown, Henry sent Ralph to look in the fridge. In the kitchen, Ralph comes in and finds the phone and greets Mum and Peter before leaving. Ralph gives Henry the phone and he presses the button and the boys used their deep voice, The woman welcomed second caller and it's Margaret. Mum and Peter were listened to the radio. The woman said she's head-to-head with the boys, Henry told Ralph to get on since he never told him it was a head-to-head. Later Mum and Peter listened saying they're neck and neck and Ralph used his normal voice and changes it again, Peter finds Henry and Ralph, they're cheating and sees the website, The woman asked if they're ready for the tiebreak, Peter grabs the phone saying "No!" but Henry takes it back saying "yes!" in his deep voice and throws it to Ralph. As the woman was talking Peter turns off the computer and Henry shouts "NO!" Ralph told Henry he can't hear anything but Henry goes to sit down saying they should forget it, he'll never know but then he heard the question saying what do SCACS stands for. The woman asked if anyone know the answer, Margaret said she does, Ralph said too and she begins the countdown. Henry tries to remember, Henry asked Peter to help but he closes his mouth, Margaret gets Brian to tap faster for the answer but Henry answers in his deep voice "The Size Colour Alphabetical Classification System". Margaret was too late to say it and the woman declared Henry and Ralph the winner and she asked what do Clever Clive to say, Henry says in his normal voice "Nah-Nah-Ne-Nah-Nah" Margaret hears him but Peter pushes her away and told Henry they've won and Henry replied "We won?" Henry and Ralph were about to high five when the woman announced two Number Gnome tickets will be in the post tomorrow. Peter high fives Henry and told he can be his Number Gnome partner and have some fun together and goes to tell Mum that they won but Henry and Ralph aren't happy at all and they both scream 'NOOOOO!!!' ending the episode. Trivia * Moody Margaret used her full surname and Henry pretended to be Clever Clive. Category:Series 4